Core A The Administrative Core, designed to ensure coordinated operation of all CERC Projects and Cores, will provide administrative leadership and resources and infrastructure across all Projects and Cores to enable efficiency and integration of the overall CERC. The Core will support unified design and execution of all projects, to facilitate the overall scientific aims of this research, and put in place a framework for future NCCAM research endeavors that may develop from the research of the CERC. In this way, the Administrative Core will play a critical role in strengthening and extending the overall CERC research effort. The Core Director will be responsible for oversight of all administrative activities and provide overall guidance and advisory support to the Project and Core Leaders and co-investigators. The Scientific Director will work closely with the Core Director to chart the scientific goals and vision for the CERC and facilitate inter-project cohesion and collaboration. He will act as a liaison between the Project Leaders and with the External Advisory Committee members;he will also manage CERC outreach activities. A Program Manager and Project Administrator will perform day-to-day administrative operations in a facilitative manner, so as to free the investigators to focus on scientific matters. An Internal Management Committee will meet monthly to all CERC activities, including management, utilization, personnel and Core performance, quality control, budgetary and policy matters. An External Advisory Committee made up of individuals with expertise in a broad range of fields relevant to acupuncture and chronic low back pain research will meet annually to review research progress and provide guidance and stragtegic direction for the overall functioning of the CERC. The Administrative Core will specifically provide clerical and recordkeeping duties, monitor budgets and spending, purchase and maintain supplies and vendor contacts, organize meeting logistics and travel arrangements, coordinate the preparation of progress reports, and support CERC dissemination by assisting with manuscript and presentation preparation as well as maintaining the CERC website.